Pixie who
by The Real Alyssa R. Cullen
Summary: no one knows who Alice Brandon is except her best friend bella, bella's boyfriend Edward.But when she gets a make over from Rosalie a new girl shows up the next day to perform at the talent show but is she really that new or just new to most people.
1. Chapter 1

Apov

I pushed my glasses back on my face. I pushed my hair out the way when my best friend Bella came over.

"You really should get that make over from Rosalie Edward's sister." She said

"No but you and Edward should." I giggled

"I think your right I'll go talk to Rosalie about it" She said running over to where Rosalie and Emmett were sitting. I don't even think people believe that Edward and Rosalie are even related. Rosalie could have come out of the playboy magazine, and Edward is just a nerd.

On my way to class I was tripped by people I didn't even know. No one even knows me, the only reason why Bella even knows me is because we went to violin camp together in 8th grade.

Since Bella was going to Edward's to talk to Rosalie I'm going to the pool. Even in the one bikini I own I'm not noticed. When I jumped in I saw my since 3rd grade Jasper Whitlock come in. I've had a crush on him for along time. Then I realized the barbies were coming. So I got out and ran because the hate me for some reason. When I was about to get out the door I slipped. I was ready for impact but it didn't happen. When I opened my eyes I realized Jasper had caught me. "Thank you "I said as I ran through the door

I went straight to bed after dinner that night. The next morning at school I realized Bella and Edward took my advice. Bella's hair was in curls and she was wearing make up. Edward's hair was tousled and he was wearing contacts. "Alice thank you for the advice." Bella yelled running over to me "Now what are you doing for the talent show." she asked


	2. Good bye Shy Mary Alice hello pixie

Apov

"I'm not doing the talent shoe Bella you should know that I'm not fit to do the show look at me you and Edward like like gods and goddesses you should know i can't pull that off."I said

"Yes you are yes your are maybe Jasper will notice you,you know you've been in love with him since you guys met in third grade."She giggled I sighed day dreaming

"Fine i'll do it."i yelled walking to my next class

"OK good now Edward's after school if Mary Alice,is going to become just Alice then you need a new look."She said

"I'm already just Alice."I giggled walking into my class.

At Rose's house

"OK now we went shopping now time for hair."Rosalie giggled we walked in to her bathroom and my mouth dropped

"Rosalie why the hell do you have a salon in your bathroom."I yelled

"Not my fault everyone comes to me for their makeovers."She giggled

"Now sit and let me work my magic."She continued

2 hours later

"Omg Rosalie your a miracle worker i look like freaking pixie,I LOVE IT."I screamed

"Good now go try these on."She said throwing a teeny tiny skirt and top with matching boots to skirt was tight but i liked it,the tee shirt showed off cleavage but not too boots just completed the look.

"Now i'm tottaly wearing this to the talent show."I giggled then it hit me i didn't even know what I was doing for the show

When i went home and sat there it hit me,i grabbed my violin and began to play,good bye shy Mary Alice hello Alice the confident.I might have just written one of the most wonderful love songs I know exactly what i'm gonna do towmorrow.


	3. Who is The Cowgirl Pixie ?

Apov

"Hey look a new girl."Someone yelled.I was attacked by questions.

"What's your name,i bet my best friend Alice would be happy to meet you "Bella said seriously not knowing who i was.I pulled her aside,and whispered "I think I've met her already."I said

"Really cool."she said i giggled "What's so funny."She asked "The reason we met already is because I'm Alice Bella look."I said removing my contacts and putting back my mouth dropped "'Wow Alice i didn't even know who you were, Rose did an awesome job if i couldn't tell you were my best friend."She said

"Hey lets see if we can fool Edward."I giggled She nodded i put my contacts back on,and we walked to Edward. "Hey Bellaiful."He said "Who's your friend you should introduce her to Alice."He said We started laughing hysterically he just looked at us weird. "This is Alice she went and saw Rosalie yesterdayafternoon."Bella said holding back her laughter. "No way that's Alice wow"He said

"Yeah now i need to get to the auditorium for the show after i change my clothes so i'll see you later."I said walking toward the bathroom.I put on the outfit from last night.I walked to the Auditorum.I was first since i was last to sign up. "OK now first up is The Cowgirl PIxie."Miss Luna our principal said.

I began to play my violin.I began to sing.

You just keep tugging, pushing, pulling  
On my little heart strings  
Got me all tied up in knots  
Anytime I see your face  
Oh it brings out  
It brings out the girl in me  
Don't know just how you did it  
But you got me real good  
Hook line and sinker  
Like I knew you could  
But you don't even notice  
Boy I wish you would

I can't help myself  
I can't help but smile  
Everytime I see your face  
And we've never met  
I bet you don't know my name  
Am I out of my mind  
I think that I might be goin crazy  
Cause my heart is yours to have and hold or break  
How'd you get to be so close  
When you're so far away

I think you might be close to perfect  
Girls you know what I mean  
He's got a face straight out  
Of a magazine  
Gotta pinch myself  
To prove he ain't a dream  
Oh oh oh

I can't help myself  
Now my secrets out  
I can't help but smile  
Everytime I see your face  
And we never met  
I bet you don't know my name  
Am I out of my mind  
I think that I might be going crazy  
Cause my heart is yours to have and hold or break  
How'd you get to be so close  
When you're so far away

I wish you were mine all mine  
Mine all mine  
I wish you were mine all mine  
I wish you were mine

I can't help but smile  
Everytime I see your face  
And we never met  
I bet you don't know my name  
Am I out of my mind  
I think that I might be goin crazy  
Cause my heart is yours to have and hold or break  
How'd you get to be so close  
When you're so far away  
How'd you get to be so close  
When you're so far away .

"That song was dedicated to one guy in this very room"I yelled walking off stage

At lunch

Jpov

Who could that song been dedicated he was he was very look at her she's perfect and she sings like and song came from her heart. "Hey you guys who is she."I asked nudging my head towards her. "That's The Cowgirl Pixie."Mike Newton answred passing our table. "Yeah i know that but what's her real name."I asked "Oh that's Alice Brandon."Emmett said from his seat at the table. "Do you know who she dedicated that song too it has to be hard seeing that she's new."i said "She's not-"He was cut off by Rose slapping the back of his head. "Ow."He said "I'm gonna find out who it is."i said to myself


	4. First date

Apov

"Hi there."I heard a southern accent from behind me. "Oh hi Ja-hi."I remembered I'm pretending to be new. "I'm Jasper Whitlock nice to meet you."He said with the same accent

"Hi,I'm Alice Brandon."I said

"Would you like to go see a movie or something with me."He asked

"I would love to."I said

"How about tonight at 6."He said

"Um I have to go see rose so may-."I was cut off "You know Rose"He asked my eyes bulged out as I remebered "Umm how about 6:30"I said changing the subject

"Ok where do you live." I gave him the address and my phone number. "See you later."I said as I walked towards my locker he followed behind me.

Jpov

End of the school day.

I saw a girl sitting on her had long hair,brown eyes and was playing her guitar but next to her was a violin.

I hopped off the plane at LAX  
with a dream and my cardigan  
welcome to the land of fame excess,  
am I gonna fit in?

Jumped in the cab,  
Here I am for the first time  
Look to the right and I see the Hollywood sign  
This is all so crazy  
Everybody seems so famous

My tummys turnin and I'm feelin kinda home sick  
Too much pressure and I'm nervous,  
That's when the taxi man turned on the radio  
and a Jay Z song was on  
and the Jay Z song was on  
and the Jay Z song was on

CHORUS:  
So I put my hands up  
Theyre playing my song,  
And the butterflys fly away  
Noddin my head like yea  
Movin my hips like yea  
I got my hands up,  
Theyre playin my song  
I know im gonna be ok  
Yea, It's a party in the USA  
Yea, It's a party in the USA

Get to the club in my taxi cab  
Everybody's lookin at me now  
Like whos that chick, thats rockin kicks?  
She gotta be from out of town

So hard with my girls all around me  
Its definitely not a Nashville party  
Cause all I see are stilletos  
I guess I never got the memo

My tummys turnin and I'm feelin kinda home sick  
Too much pressure and I'm nervous  
That's when the D.J. dropped my favorite tune  
and a Britney song was on  
and the Britney song was on  
and the Britney song was on

CHORUS:  
So I put my hands up  
Theyre playing my song,  
And the butterflys fly away  
Noddin my head like yea  
Movin my hips like yea  
I got my hands up,  
Theyre playin my song  
I know im gonna be ok  
Yea, It's a party in the USA  
Yea, It's a party in the USA

Feel like hoppin' on a flight (on a flight)  
Back to my hometown tonight (town tonight)  
Something stops me everytime (everytime)  
The DJ plays my song and I feel alright

CHORUS:  
So I put my hands up  
Theyre playing my song,  
And the butterflys fly away  
Noddin my head like yea  
Movin my hips like yea  
I got my hands up,  
Theyre playin my song  
I know im gonna be ok  
Yea, It's a party in the USA  
Yea, It's a party in the USA

So I put my hands up  
Theyre playing my song,  
And the butterflys fly away  
Noddin my head like yea  
Movin my hips like yea  
I got my hands up,  
Theyre playin my song  
I know im gonna be ok  
Yea, It's a party in the USA  
Yea, It's a party in the USA

"Hi "I said "Oh hi "She said packing up.

"I gotta go."She said

I swore I saw blue eye shadow on her left eye lid.

"Emmett I'm home."I yelled

"Where were you."He asked

"There was this girl in the parking lot singing she had a familiar voice but i didn't get to ask her cause as soon as she saw me she stoppen and packed up and went to her car."I said

"Was she hot."He asked

"She looked familiar but I don't know but she had the voice of an angel,like the girl at the talent show today,oh yeah i have a date tonight."I said

"Where's Rose?"I asked

"She went to a friends house she said she would be back at 6:30 she had to help her friend get ready for a ?"He said

"No reason just big coincience how's Edward."I asked

"With Bella like normal so many girls have been throwing them selves at him,but he keeps with Bella,well since that time he took off his glasses two years ago all girls have thrown themselves at him,The only girls who didn't were Rose ."He said "What ev to the Jasper lair."I said "The Jasper lair."He said "Ali and I will work on it."I said

Empov

"I keep telling you Alice is not new."But he was already gone. "He just doesen't see does he"I thought

Apov

"Perfecto."Rose said

"Thanks Rose."

Ding dong

"It's him."I yelled

I ran down the steps and answred the door.

"Hey." I said

"You look beautiful." He said

"Are we going or are you gonna just stand there and stare."I giggled

"Oh sorry."He said

"I don't mind."I said

"Where are we going" I asked

"Were going to The Voice."HE said

"No way."I said I wanted to sing there for months now but knowing the old me I would have sat in my room instead.

"Yah now if you wanna next week I'm bringing you back there to sing."He said

"I would love that."I said kissing his cheek

Jpov

After the date

"Emmett I'm back." I yelled

"Hey dude how did your date go did you kiss her or was any part of your body kissed ." He said

"Well she kissed my cheek does that count." I said

"It so does or close enough."He said

"I'm going to bed."I said going up the steps

Apov

One week later

"See now all of you will hear me sing my new song."I said Bell,Edward,Rose,and Emmett came with Jasper and I to the Voice.

"OK next up is Alice Brandon."The announcer

Review review and you'll get a preview

**I want at least 13 review before I update because the next chapter is drama drama drama**


	5. She gone threw to much and smart Emmett

Ok so you asked for a preview and here it is.

Apov

I began to sing the song I wrote the first day of being popular.

I hopped off the plane at LAX with a a dream and a cardigan  
Welcome to the land of fame excess am i gonna fit in  
Jumped in the cab, here I am for the first time  
Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign  
This is all so crazy, everybody seems so famous  
My tummys turnin and Im feelin kinda homesick  
Too much pressure and Im nervous  
Thats when the taxi man turned on the radio  
And the Jay-Z song was on  
And the Jay-Z song was on  
And the Jay-Z song was on

So I put my hands up, theyre playin my song  
The butterflies fly away, Im noddin my head like Yeah!  
Movin my hips like Yeah!  
Got my hands up, theyre playin my song  
They know Im gonna be okay  
Yeah! Its a party in the USA!  
Yeah! Its a party in the USA!

Get to the club in my taxi cab, everybodys lookin at me now  
Like Whos that chick thats rockin kicks, shes gotta be from outta town  
So hard with my girls not around me  
Its definitely not a Nashville party cause all I see is stilettos  
I guess I never got the memo

My tummys turnin and Im feelin kinda homesick  
Too much pressure and Im nervous  
Thats when the DJ dropped my favorite tune  
And the Britney song was on  
And the Britney song was on  
And the Britney song was on

So I put my hands up, theyre playin my song  
The butterflies fly away, Im noddin my head like Yeah!  
Movin my hips like Yeah!  
Got my hands up, theyre playin my song  
They know Im gonna be okay  
Yeah! Its a party in the USA!  
Yeah! Its a party in the USA!

Feel like hoppin on a flight (on a flight)  
Back to my hometown tonight (town tonight)  
Something stops me everytime (everytime)  
The DJ plays my song and I feel alright

So I put my hands up, theyre playin my song  
The butterflies fly away, Im noddin my head like Yeah!  
Movin my hips like Yeah!  
Got my hands up, theyre playin my song  
They know Im gonna be okay  
Yeah! Its a party in the USA!  
Yeah! Its a party in the USA!

So I put my hands up, theyre playin my song  
The butterflies fly away, Im noddin my head like Yeah!  
Movin my hips like Yeah!  
Got my hands up, theyre playin my song  
They know Im gonna be okay  
Yeah! Its a party in the USA!  
Yeah! Its a party in the USA!

I got off the stage and walked up to them. "What did you think."I asked "That was great Alice."Bella said

"How could you do that."Jasper said  
"What"I said confused

"How could you take that girls song I bet that she wrote the song you sang at the show too."He said

"You don't get it do you Rosalie can you pass me a bottle of water,a tissued,a brush, my contacts case,and my glasses."I said on the verge of tears.I poured the bottle of water on me head and my hair went flat i brushed it back to normal.I used the tissue to wipe away my now ruined make up.I took out my contacts and put back my glasses.

"I am that girl."I said

"I told you,I knew it."Emmett yelled

"I'm that girl that you caught when she slipped at the pool that was me."I said

"I gotta go."I said

"But who's gonna drive you"Rose asked

"Didn't think of that, I'm going to performers only."I said walking towards a curtain door.

Bpov

"Jasper look what you did Alice has gone threw too much for you."Edward said

"What are talking about"Jasper said

"Lets see Alice has been crushing on you for a very very long time she knew how she would look if she went to Rose,she knew you would chase after but she was afraid when you found out who she really was you would throw her to the side."I explained

"So she gets kicked,tripped,teased,and no one knows she has so many talents did you know she plays football,soccer,and other sports,she kicked my ass in rock band and no one gives her the time of day."Emmett said we all looked at him shocked

"Rose and I spend alot of time the Edward and Bella,I can be intelligent when it's something important."He stated

"Did you know she has one bikini most girls have atleast 3 Bella has 5 for pete sake, Alice has one do you know how much it was and why she saved up that much money for it."Rose said

You know I can hear you"I said

"No I don't know why or how much it cost why would I know that."Jasper asked

"That bikini is custom made and cost 300 dollars she saved that up so you would notice her but you never do,did you know she had 50 date invitations her first day she became the pixie but no one knew who she really was and trust me they are alot better than you but she waited for you to ask her."I said

"Do you know the bitch Lauren told her during our freshman year when Alice actually had a make over she told her that her boobs her boobs aren't worth the cheap paper thier stuffed with,the thing is they weren't stuffed Lauren's ended up being stuffed she also told her she wasn't worth the poser paper she was printed on ."Rose said

"The thing is she wouldn't have cared if Lauren hadn't said and i qoute 'Like Jasper would like your fake ass you may live in the 90210 and you make look like it but your still just a zero.' and Alice said and I quote 'we live in forks there is no 90210 here 'she sounded like she was fine but she went home and cried her eyes out for 5 hours straight."I said

"Bella grab an electric guitar,Rose drums."Alice said from behind us

"Wait Bella you play the electri guitar."Edward asked

I nodded going onstage

"And you babe you play the drums?!"Emmett asked rose

She nodded

"Oh Jasper like it or not the Pixie Cowgirl might be me but were not the same."Alice said grabbing the mic.

Let me hear you say hey hey hey!

Hey hey hey!

Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho!

Hey hey ho!

I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door,  
even though I told him yesterday and the  
day before...

I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab and I  
have to pull my money out and that looks bad!

Where are the hopes? Where are the dreams?  
My Cinderella story scene. When do you think  
they'll finally see......

(Chorus)

That you're not, not, not, gonna get any better,  
you won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me  
never, like it or not even though she's a lot like  
me....

We're not the same, and yeah, yeah, yeah  
I'm a lot to handle, if you don't know trouble,  
I'm a hell of a scandal, me, I'm a scene, I'm a  
drama queen, I'm the best damn thing that your  
eyes have ever seen!

All right, All right, yeah...

I hate it when a guy doesn't understand why a  
certain time of month, I don't want to hold his  
hand, I hate it when they go out and we stay  
in, and they come home smelling like their  
ex-girlfriends...

but I found my hopes, I found my dreams.  
My Cinderella story scene. Now everybody's  
gonna see.....

(Chorus)

That you're not, not, not, gonna get any better,  
you won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me  
never, like it or not even though she's a lot like  
me....

We're not the same, and yeah, yeah, yeah

I'm a lot to handle, if you don't know trouble,  
I'm a hell of a scandal, me, I'm a scene, I'm a  
drama queen, I'm the best damn thing that your  
eyes have ever seen!

Give me an A!  
Always give me what I want!  
Give me a L!  
Let me hear you scream loud!  
Give me an I  
I can put up a fight  
Give me a C  
Can you give me what I want  
Give me E  
Everything is for me  
1..2..3..4...

Where are the hopes? Where are the dreams?  
My Cinderella story scene. When do you think  
they'll finally see......

(Chorus)

That you're not, not, not, gonna get any better,  
you won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me  
never, like it or not even though she's a lot like  
me....

We're not the same, and yeah, yeah, yeah  
I'm a lot to handle, if you don't know trouble,  
I'm a hell of a scandal, me, I'm a scene, I'm a  
drama queen, I'm the best damn thing that your  
eyes have ever seen!

Let me hear you say hey hey hey!

Hey hey hey!

Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho!

Hey hey ho!

Hey hey hey!  
Hey hey hey!  
Hey hey hey!

I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have  
ever seen!

"Jasper I'm the best damn thing your eyes have ever seen."Alice said into the mic.

We walked off stage.

"Wow."Emmett and Edward said

"When did you write that."I asked

"When I was in performers only."Alice answered

"You write songs fast."Emmett said

"I know."Alice answred

"I have two more but I need to do the first one alone."Alice said getting back on stage

I looked away  
then I looked back at you,  
You tried to say  
the things that you can't undo,  
If I had my way  
I'd never get over you,  
Today's the day  
I pray that we make it through.

Make it through the fall,  
Make it through it all.

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
'Cause I'm in love with you.

You're the only one  
I'd be with till the end.  
When I come undone  
you bring me back again.  
Back under the stars,  
Back into your arms.

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
'Cause I'm in love with you.

Wanna know who you are,  
Wanna know where to start,  
I wanna know what this means.

Wanna know how you feel,  
Wanna know what is real.  
I wanna know everything Everything!

I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you.  
I don't wanna talk about it.

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you.  
and I don't wanna talk about it  
'Cause I'm in love with you.  
I'm in love with you,  
'Cause I'm in love with you.  
I'm in love with you,  
I'm in love with you.

"Ok the next one I need Rose and Bella it's called girlfriend let me explain the guy I'm was dating only likes the pixie like side of me he never knew this side of me the geeky intelligent side I don't like the other side because she has him and this side doesen't."Alice said

Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?  
(feel alright, feel alright, feel alright)

Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And hell yeah I'm the motherf**kin' princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
(know I'm right, know I'm right, know I'm right)

She's like so whatever  
You can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about

[Chorus]  
Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way  
I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
(again and again, again, again)  
So come over here and tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again  
(and again and again and again)

'Cause she's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about

[Chorus]  
Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend

Oh  
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinkin'?

Oh  
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinkin'?

[Chorus]  
Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No way, no way

Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No way, no way

Hey hey

"As I said before I am not in favor of my other half."Alice said

"Hi I'm from big shot records and I would like to sign you"A guy asked Alice holding up his card

"I would love too."Alice said

"But my band signs too."She said

"Are you ok with that"She asked

Rose and I nodded

"Ok so how about you come by the studio towmorrow."He asked

"Ok."We said

"Guess what,were getting signed for a record label."We said


	6. Competition of the teen stars vs normals

Apov

"So your leaving us." Emmett said upset

"WHAT, no your coming with us. Were going to the studio tomorrow morning." Rosalie yelled

" So were going to Hollywood." Jasper said

I snorted. "No, Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, Edward and I are going to Hollywood if we get our contract." I said

"Jasper look ok. You liked the pixie I'm not the pixie were a lot alike but were not the same. A week ago I would be begging you to come with us, but now I see your not worth my time if you don't like me for me. Jasper you know the pixie but you don't know Alice. " I said

***** 1 year or so later

" Alice remember me." I heard a voice said

"Oh Tanya I remember you." I said

"Really I knew you would. So when's the party."

"Ha party I think not. I remember you because you tried to steal Edward from Bella and now look she's famous." I said

"SECURITY." I yelled

And then a guard came and carried Tanya out.

"Who was that." Bella asked

"The wicked bitches of forks 5 Tanya." I said

Bella growled.

"So were going to Washington state college." Rosalie asked

"Finally I need a education." Bella said

"I'm pretty sure we all do." I said

We headed onto the tour bus with Edward and Emmett right behind us.

"I bet I can beat your ass at soccer when we get to Washington state." Emmett said

"Yah in your dreams." I said

*****

We arrived at Washington state college the next morning.

A soccer ball flew at my head and I caught it.

I head butted it back in.

"Hey can I play." I asked

A gut with short blonde hair snorted.

"Like you can play soccer."

"Do you even know who I am. Does Alice Brandon or my cd Pixie who ring a bell." I said

"OK so some super star thinks she can play soccer."

I went back onto the tour bus and changed into my soccer uniform custom made.

"If I beat you at one -on -one then you go get your team captain and try to convince him to put me on the team. Rules first shot wins." I said

"Deal."

We ran onto the field.

"Ready go."

The ball fell to the ground.

The guy got it and I easily stole it and headed to the goal. I kicked it in.

"Your good, I'm gonna go get the captain."

A few minutes later I heard his voice again. I looked down and cracked my knuckles.

"What did I tell you Mike. No girls on the team." I knew that voice.

I looked up and he gasped.

"Hi Jasper long time no see." I said

"Alice." he said

"No shit Sherlock." Bella Rosalie and I said

"Well if your as good as Mike here says then play me." Jasper said

I laughed

"You know what." I said

"What." He said

"You just made this day a hell lot more fun."

"Really than how about we have a competition that consists of soccer, baseball, football, basketball, talent show and rock band. You pick your team and I'll pick mine." Jasper said

"You do know you just murdered yourself ." Emmett said

"Fine, but I need to call in some people." I said

Bella passed my I phone.

I dialed.

"Hey Skye, it's me Alice. Remember Jasper, I told you about him. Well I found him when I went to Washington State, and he challenged me to a competition. Yes I know your in the area and you'll be here in the next 5 minutes." I said

"OK be there in a few." Skye said hanging up.

"Was that Skye Sweetnam." Mike asked

"The one and only. Hey anyone have Jesse's number." I asked

"I have his and Justin's." Rosalie said

"Which Justin ? Bieber or Timberlake ." I asked

"Bieber."

"Ok good because I'm pretty sure Timberlake's on tour." I said

Rosalie passed me the numbers and I dialed.

"Hey Justin." I said

"Hey Alice."

"Well remember when I was telling everyone about Jasper and how I became who I am." I asked

"Yah."

"Well I ran into him at Washington State and he challenged me to a competition think you can help me out." I said

"Yah. Be there in a few." He said hanging up.

I dialed.

"Hey Jesse." I said

"Hey Alice."

"Guess who I ran into when I got to Washington State." I said

"Who."

"Jasper Whitlock. The reason why I'm calling is because he challenged me in a competition and I need some help." I said

"See you there."

I dialed once more.

"Victoria Justice speaking."

"Hey Victoria remember when I told you about Jasper. Well I ran into him when I arrived at Washington State and he challenged me to a I need some help." I said

"K be there in a few."

I hung up.

"Well my team is formed of some of the most famous teen stars." I said

"Well I only have the soccer team so." Jasper said

"We start tomorrow morning at 10." I said

"See you then."

As we walked our separate ways Emmett said " Your gonna make Jasper pay aren't we."

"No shit Sherlock." I said


End file.
